


falling for you

by shujisoo



Series: A guide to Hong Jisoo's boyfriends [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: BIGGEST UWU, Cheolsoo, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Joshua is called Jisoo, M/M, Seuungcheol doesn't remember Joshua
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shujisoo/pseuds/shujisoo
Summary: If you ever tell Seungcheol how in love he already was at the age of five, he’d call you a liar.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua
Series: A guide to Hong Jisoo's boyfriends [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919572
Kudos: 38





	falling for you

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the anon who submitted the cheolsoo prompt on curious cat! Sorry i kinda strayed away (I tend to do that a lot hehe) but the premise is still there.
> 
> Hope you like it <3
> 
> NOT EDITED.

If you ever tell Seungcheol how in love he already was at the age of five, he’d call you a liar.

Seungcheol was no fool in love. He was serious and independent. And definitely not one to go gaga over another person. It just wasn’t his personality.

Now, if you were one of his parents and you told him about once certain Hong Jisoo, well, he’d tell you everything he remembers. _Nothing_.

He doesn’t remember the pretty kid down the block he always used to play with. He doesn’t remember how he always used to protect the boy from bullies, making a best friend in the process.

_He just doesn’t remember_.

Still, even with all the stories his parents keep “recalling” for him (now at the age of 25), Seungcheol doesn’t buy it.

Okay, yeah, let’s say that Jisoo really was his best friend. Maybe they were super close enough to promise to marry each other, but Seungcheol was a kid! He didn’t know any better.

He hasn’t learned about commitments and promises just yet at the age of five. Child Seungcheol probably meant for that marriage as a symbol of a forever friendship or something.

Still, his parents nag at him to come with them to meet Jisoo. His not only supposed childhood best friend and sweetheart, but now his fiance!

Well, now you guys know how to NOT promise to marry someone at a young age. There will come a time it comes back to bite you in the ass. 

**_Exhibit A: Choi Seungcheol._ **

Yet he couldn’t say no to his mother, ever the sweet boy he is. And so he promises to go on the lunch date together with both families.

Seungcheol agreed to it, yeah, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t complain to his friends about it.

* * *

“I don’t know the guy and he’s already making my life hell. Why did my parents even agree to marry me off when I’m perfectly fine on my own?” Seungcheol groans as he plops himself on Jeonghan’s couch.

“Maybe because you’re old?” Jeonghan snipes, placing two bottles of beer on the table.

Seungcheol glares at Jeonghan, “we’re the same age, shut the fuck up.” The other smirks, shrugging casually.

“You look older.”

The red haired man earns himself a punch on the shoulder for it. With Jeonghan groaning in pain, Seungcheol believes he deserved it.

“So what now, what’re you going to do? Going to that lunch literally is sealing the deal.”

Seungcheol reaches for the beer, “I don’t know that’s why I’m here to ask for help.”

“Well, since I’m single, why don’t I go in your stead?” The older boy snorts at Jeonghan’s offer, “Are you that desperate to marry yourself off? You don’t even know him. What if he’s crazy?”

Jeonghan leans back and chugs down his drink, “My mom’s nagging at me too, I just try to deviate the conversation once she starts. I know I won’t be able to stop it for long, though. And from your story of your parents’ stories, Jisoo seems like a great guy. A cute one too.” He then follows it with, “Yoon Jisoo doesn’t sound bad either.”

Seungcheol frowns at his best friend, “Mom told me Jisoo wanted to marry me specifically. So, no. I’m not giving you the guy.”

“Oh, you’re protective of him already.”

“You’re a playboy, I wouldn’t want the likes of Jisoo to be associated with you.”

“Like you’ve said, you don’t remember him. You don’t want to get married too. So what’s the problem?” Jeonghan asks, confronting Seungcheol.

The other finally breaks his facade. “I mean, I don’t remember him, which is very weird since apparently he remembers me. But whenever mom talks about him, there’s a sudden warmth in my heart I can’t explain. It’s weird. Nevertheless, I don’t want fate or destiny or some stupid shit to dictate who I fall in love with.”

“But you did that.” Jeonghan replies after a few minutes of silence.

Seungcheol looks at him confused, “Huh?”

“If you feel something in your heart, it’s not just fate or destiny, stupid. It’s your heart telling you that you love that boy. The mind may forget, but the heart never does.”

They stare at each other. Seungcheol groans and Jeonghan smiles. “You’re a menace. You said all of that shit to make me break, didn’t you?”

Jeonghan shrugs yet again, “I can neither confirm nor deny your accusations. But I’m just telling you, give it a shot. You never know.”

_Yeah. You never know._

* * *

“Choi Seungcheol where are you?” Seungcheol’s mom is heard on the car speakers as the person in question drives towards the restaurant he was supposed to be in 20 minutes ago.

“Shit- sorry, mom I’m almost there. I’m sorry, I got busy at work and Jeonghan kept asking for stupid documents.” The son replies to his mother.

The voice from the other end seemingly calms down a bit. “You’re lucky Jisoo’s also running late or I swear I’ll ground you.”

“Hey, so why is he excused and I’m not?” A pout forms on Seungcheol’s lips.

“Because Jisoo hasn’t been in Korea for almost twenty years, while you, young man, have been living in this same exact country for over 25.”

Seungcheol still believes it’s favoritism.

“Whatever, I promise I’ll be there soon, mom. Bye, love you!”

—

Now, luck really wasn’t on his side because he only managed to get a parking space far away from the restaurant itself, and will have to walk more. Curse the restaurant for being too crowded all of the time.

Seungcheol brushes his suit before he briskly walks towards the entrance. He doesn’t see the body coming from another direction until they bump to each other. Hard.

“ _Ah-ouch._ ” The other man voices out his pain (in sort of an American accent, too) as he was forced to the ground. 

Well, Seungcheol’s workout sessions definitely paid off if he managed to make this pretty person to literally fall for him.

He offers a hand to pull him up, “Shit sorry I didn’t see you. Are you okay?”

“ _Um yeah I’m alrigh- wait Korean. Right, I'm in Korea,_ yes I’m okay. It’s my fault I wasn’t looking either.” The other boy looks apologetic enough for Seungcheol to deem him kind. And pretty. Definitely super pretty.

When their eyes meet though, there’s this certain recognition that flicks upon the other’s eyes before it was gone the second blink.

“Oh I have to go. So sorry! I’ll see you soon.” And then the boy rushes off inside.

Seungcheol’s left standing outside, only snapping out from staring when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Right. Lunch date.

It doesn’t register to him that he’s already wishing for another opportunity to meet the gorgeous boy again, wishing that the meeting with Jisoo turns bad just so he can get a shot at the pretty boy from the entrance.

Oh what wishful thinking it is to even ask for another chance.

* * *

Seungcheol spots his mom and dad first, seeing as they’re the ones facing his direction. His mom stands to greet him, “There you are! Jisoo’s already here. Come sit, he just went to the comfort room to clean up, apparently he bumped into another person earlier.”

_Huh._

_Weird._

Seungcheol smiles at his mom and turns to the other couple sitting with his parents. Jisoo’s parents.

“Oh cheollie you grew up into such a fine man! I’m sure Soo’s excited to meet you.” The other woman greets warmly, standing to huh Seungcheol. The husband also moves to shake hands with him, “I hope you’ve been well, Cheol.”

You see he doesn’t remember these people, but weirdly enough, his heart reaches out to them. Familiarity is Seungcheol’s best friend.

“I’m back, sorry to keep you waiting.” Another person speaks from behind them. And when seungcheol turns, he expects nothing special.

But seeing the pretty boy from earlier smiling at them like nothing happened, **_oh shit_**.

His heart’s doing somersaults. It needs to **stop**.

“Hi, cheollie.” Jisoo brightly greets him. “I’ve missed you.”

Seungcheol’s fucked.

They were told to sit in front of each other, Seungcheol sitting beside his mom, and Jisoo sitting beside his.

Their parents talk, and Seungcheol is left to look at the boy in front of him. Feeling his stare, the younger one smiles at him and offers a conversation starter.

So not only was this Jisoo pretty and nice, he was also friendly enough to make Seungcheol comfortable.

They talk.

They laugh.

Seungcheol’s smitten.

And so, at the age of 25, if you ever tell Seungcheol again about how in love he was when he was five, he’d agree with you. Because who wouldn’t fall for Jisoo?

\--

(He may not remember the five year-old Jisoo, but one thing’s for sure, he’s definitely not 100% against the marriage with the 25-year old version.)

**Author's Note:**

> Yay thank you for reading! It's my first cheolsoo fic, and I wrote this at 3AM, no stopping (only the ending was written today hehehe)
> 
> This may, or may not have, future drabbles to accompany it. Please stay tuned!
> 
> See me here:  
> TWT: @shujisoo_  
> CC: @shujisoo
> 
> you're welcome to dm me or to send prompts or just talk about shua in general <3
> 
> lots of love,  
> kei


End file.
